Bare Bones: The Gauntlet Episode 8 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 The episode begins with the remaining competitors at their camps * JRO123 yo max * 8:41Dark Knight Rebirth ? * 8:41JRO123 thanks for keeping me in the other day * 8:42Dark Knight Rebirth Anything to keep fodder * 8:42SteelWolf *napping upside from cliff* * 8:42JRO123 for whatever reason peeps keep wanting me out * wait what * 8:42Dark Knight Rebirth I mean what * 8:42JRO123 anyways * 8:42Chwiis 3.0 hi fam *hears ice cream truck* wait gtg buddies >.> * 8:42JRO123 I value your friendship my dude B) * 8:42Heozaki *laughing at Harold* * 8:42JRO123 whats so funny >.> * 8:43Heozaki You * 8:43SteelWolf CONFESSIONAL: Wow...final 7! My mom thought I'd be out FIRST. She doubted the Egyptian spells * 8:43ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(step) * wtf * wtf * 8:43JRO123 what specifically about me is funny to you Dark Knight Rebirth *Conf* ............................................FRIENDSHIP??????????????? * * Dark Knight Rebirth I guess I value your companionship as well * 8:44JRO123 conf: Ok, me merging?!!? I can't believe I got this far! Im KILLING it this season! * 8:44SteelWolf troy we did it ** JRO123 *nods* you're alright max, youre alright B) ** 8:44Dark Knight Rebirth Indeed I am ** 8:44Heozaki yes we did! ** 8:44JRO123(step) ** o well im not gonna refresh ** 8:45HeozakiSteph ** (steph) ** 8:45JRO123 I know right, i cant believe we made it to merge! :D I was just saying that in conf! ** 8:45Heozaki Yup ** 8:45SteelWolf Nice to meet you level 2 wizard *to Harold* ** 8:45Heozaki Conf: I can't really trust either of them at this point, one of them voted for me and was hoping I'd leave ** 8:46JRO123 dude we've been here for weeks ** i talked to you just the other day ** 8:46SteelWolf Really? ** 8:46JRO123 yes ** 8:46Dark Knight Rebirth Being forgotten already Harold? ** 8:46JRO123 ;-; ** 8:46SteelWolf I dont pay attention to the enemy ** 8:46Heozaki No worries, Leonard. He's a forgettable scrub anyways ** 8:47JRO123 fair enough i guess ** >.> smh troy ** is toast dead ** 8:47SteelWolf Its wizard code 101 ** 8:47HeozakiI think he's changing the icon names ** *offers hand to Stephanie* Welcome to the merge ** 8:48Dark Knight Rebirthimagine if this turns out not to be merge lol ** 8:48HeozakiI'd be salty lol ** 8:48ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodback ** 8:48HeozakiSweet ** 8:48SteelWolf CONFESSIONAL: The merge!!! YEARS of wizard training camp, potions, spells, and even rhino toes have led me up to this momemt. ** 8:49JRO123lmao ** 8:49ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(steph) *takes it relunacly* ..... heeeey troy ** 8:50JRO123 >.> ** 8:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(steph) how's it going ** 8:50SteelWolf Stephanie, now that I get a full opportunity to meet you, why do you have purple hair? Was it Satans curse ** 8:50JRO123yo heo can u make a transcript page 4 me ** 8:50Dark Knight Rebirth *Conf* This MERGE will be the perfect way to prove my superiority ** 8:50Heozaki... ** JRO ** 8:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodshit i just realized steph has purple hair ** 8:50HeozakiYes ** 8:50JRO123thnk u ** 8:50Chwiis 3.0Do you smell the flowers? No! ** 8:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodyou learn so,mething new everyday ** 8:51Chwiis 3.0Can you feel the sun? ** 8:51JRO123 easy bro ** 8:51Heozakihttp://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Bare_Bones:_The_Gauntlet_Episode_8_Transcript ** 8:51JRO123 i think it looks gud B) ** 8:51Chwiis 3.0I dont care! Just help me to ruin all their fun ** 8:51DegrassiFTW27 *arrives at the scene* Hello there competitors, hopefully its been a good few days ** 8:51SteelWolf I can lift the curse as long as you agree to drink Rodneys blood every hour and 6 minutes ** 8:51DegrassiFTW27damn, new chris icon ** 8:51ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(steph) *sees harold getting jealous* hmm troy *touches his hair* has anyone told you your hair is so soft ** 8:51Heozaki Depends on your definition of "good" ** I was gonna get a new Chef one too ** Maybe later ** 8:52SteelWolf Troy ** 8:52ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodis chef even in bb ** 8:52SteelWolf I think Lindsay voted you ** 8:52Dark Knight Rebirth You're not gonna let him steal your slave aren't you Harold ** 8:52Heozaki Maybe... ** 8:52SteelWolf Papa wizard always told me to never trust someone whos breasts are bigger than their brains and muscles combined ** DegrassiFTW27 No matter, I can see how miserable it can be around here. It's hard living on a camp I assum ** assume* ** 8:53ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(steph) *conf* If Harold gets mad at troy troy gets mad at harold both of them get their hands dirty while I stand way back to watch the fireworks ** 8:53JRO123 woah, dude ** stephanie isnt my slave >.> ** 8:53Chwiis 3.0leonard shoud be thirsty af tbh ** 8:53ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(steph) Harold what do yu think of troy ** 8:53DegrassiFTW27 That's why you can kiss this camp goodbye, along with your teams ** 8:53SteelWolf Did someone say slave? Thats racist. ** DegrassiFTW27 No matter, I can see how miserable it can be around here. It's hard living on a camp I assum ** assume* ** 8:53ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *conf* If Harold gets mad at troy troy gets mad at harold both of them get their hands dirty while I stand way back to watch the fireworks ** 8:53JRO123 woah, dude ** stephanie isnt my slave >.> ** 8:53Chwiis 3.0leonard shoud be thirsty af tbh ** 8:53ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Harold what do yu think of troy ** 8:53DegrassiFTW27 That's why you can kiss this camp goodbye, along with your teams ** 8:53SteelWolf Did someone say slave? Thats racist. ** 8:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodchwiis ** Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Calm yo titties and have a good time. ** 8:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodshrek 3 sucks ass ** 8:54SteelWolf The correct term is elf ** 8:54Chwiis 3.0FUCK OFF OK ** 8:54Dark Knight Rebirth New location? ** 8:54JRO123 oh, I dont think much of him at all ** 8:54DegrassiFTW27 We're onto the next stage of the game: the merge and along with that comes a location change ** 8:54JRO123 oh thank goodness ** 8:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodno i'm sick of your shrek fanfictions shrek is a bad movie franchise ** 8:54Heozaki *glares at Lindsay* ** 8:54JRO123 o.O ** 8:54SteelWolf Lindsay ** 8:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i think he is dreamy ** 8:54Chwiis 3.0Do you want to take this outside? ** 8:55SteelWolf I think Troy voted himself ** 8:55JRO123 O_O ** yeh... ** 8:55DegrassiFTW27 You seven will be moving to a luxurious house over in Hawaii. ** 8:55JRO123 weren't we a thing tho ** to be honest, you havent been very direct with me >.> ** 8:55SteelWolf Papa Wizard always told me to never trust someone whos nostril is bigger than their music career ** 8:55JRO123 OMG YES ** 8:55HeozakiLmao ** 8:55Dark Knight RebirthNorth Korea : *aims missile at Hawaii* ** 8:55JRO123 like...what is this exactly ** 8:56ToasterSnifferBreadisGood we still are but troy been flirting with me nonstop it's actaully really uncomfortable ** 8:56SteelWolf CONF; When you think about it, spells dont work if the physcological minds of non wizards are unexposed to manipulation ** 8:56JRO123 >.> typical ** 8:56Dark Knight Rebirth See Harold ** 8:56ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *kisses harold on the mouth* you're my man not troy ** 8:56Dark Knight Rebirth Don't let him steal her ** 8:56JRO123 dont worry, he wont get away with this ill see too it ** :O ** 8:56SteelWolf I dont wanna go to Hawaii ** 8:56JRO123 ... ** 8:56Dark Knight Rebirth HOT DIGGETY DOG ** 8:56DegrassiFTW27 But before that can happen you must obviously GET there, which is what our challenge will be based upon in what will be a reward based challenge to start off the individual game ** 8:56SteelWolf I wanna stay here ** 8:56Chwiis 3.0(robbie rotten) ** 8:56ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *conf* Hook line and sinker ** 8:56SteelWolf So many uncovered mysteries here ** 8:57JRO123 conf: ill be honest, im into stephanie. like really into her. but something tells me...idk. nvm. ** 8:57Dark Knight Rebirth You know *to Stephanie and Harold* Maybe we can work together in this ** 8:57JRO123 good thinking my dude ** what do you say, steph ** 8:57Heozaki Sweet ** 8:57JRO123 oh a reward is good ** 8:57ToasterSnifferBreadisGood sure ** 8:58JRO123 B) ** 8:58SteelWolf HAWAII? Are you saying we deserve comfort and ease over the other seven? Thats discrimination and I will be reporting you to Civil Rights Association ** 8:58DegrassiFTW27 This camp is right near the outskirts of the city where the airport is. Your job is to race into town without any directions and figure out a way to get to the airport and near your plane. The first person to arrive will be riding first class to the new location while the remaining six go in coach ** LMAO ** 8:58HeozakiLMAO ** 8:58Dark Knight Rebirthtbh ** 8:58JRO123 im really bad with directions tho ** 8:58Dark Knight Rebirthcall a taxi ** 8:59Heozaki Anyone got a cellphone? ** 8:59SteelWolf My uber has arrived ** Chwiis 3.0 has left the building. ** 8:59JRO123 yes i do ** 8:59SteelWolf *gets in bike* ** 8:59DegrassiFTW27 I'll see you at the planes *waves goodbye as he hops on his helicopter* ** 8:59JRO123 and i know just what to do with it ** 8:59Dark Knight Rebirth *hops on Stephanie's back* ONWARDS........oh and you too Harold ** 8:59ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Taxi to airport ** 8:59Heozaki *starts to walk around to get a better sense of where he's at* ** 9:00SteelWolf I can signal other wizards to help us with a classic ancient greek bird call ** *noans* ** moans ** 9:00JRO123 :| ** *drops phone down manhole* ** 9:00Heozaki Leonard, come with thee ** 9:00JRO123 :( ** 9:00SteelWolf Okay ** 9:00ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *taxis move around* Fine then *pushes a guy off his bike* I'm going to broow this kay? ** 9:01Dark Knight Rebirth *makes Lindsay a new phone using paper clips and rocks* Here ** 9:01JRO123 OMG ** thank you! ** 9:01ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *peadls the bike with max on her back and harold in one of those side car thingys* ** 9:01SteelWolf Im only agreeing to go to Hawaii is because they voted the Democrat. ** 9:01Dark Knight Rebirth NOW KNEEL BEFORE ME ** 9:01Heozaki Hmmm...*manages to get into the street area* ** 9:01JRO123 *in sidecar* ;-; ** 9:01Dark Knight Rebirth WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ** 9:01SteelWolf *follows Troy and gets hit by bus driven by Dawn* ** 9:01JRO123 *hails taxi* Leonard, Troy, you guys want a ride :D ** 9:01Heozaki *stops a car by standing in front of them* ** 9:01SteelWolf AH ** 9:02Dark Knight Rebirthlmao rj ** 9:02Heozaki No thanks ** 9:02JRO123 #whitepower ** 9:02Dark Knight RebirthRocker : Jro.................... ** 9:02SteelWolf *unconcious on ground* ** 9:02Heozaki GET OUT OF THE MOTHERFUCKING CAR *opens door and throws person outside* ** 9:02JRO123 TORY ** 9:02DegrassiFTW27 You hit something, babe? ** 9:02JRO123 HOLY SH** ** 9:02Dark Knight Rebirth Listen ese ** 9:02JRO123 WHO TOLD YOU TO TALK ** 9:02Dark Knight Rebirth *kicks troy* ** 9:02Heozaki *punches guy* ** *knocks him out* ** 9:03Dark Knight Rebirth SECURITY ** 9:03JRO123 *sits in cab* I could literally just take you to the airport ** 9:03DegrassiFTW27tfw heo is beating up himself ** 9:03JRO123^ ** 9:03Dark Knight Rebirth^ ** 9:03Heozaki *grabs Leonard and throws him in the back* ** Let's go! ** 9:03SteelWolf *wakes up* Mama? ** 9:03JRO123 um ok youre welcome :) ** take us 2 da airport ** 9:03Heozaki *steps on pedal* ** 9:04SteelWolf I told you I dont wanna be a doctor! I wanna be a WIZARD ** 9:04Heozaki 100 MPH doesn't sound too bad! ** 9:04SteelWolf OMG ITS NARNIA ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR ** 9:04JRO123 *rides in taxi* ** 9:04SteelWolf *opens car door and falls out* ** 9:04Heozaki Conf: Could I die? Yes ** 9:04ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *goes through alleyways as shortcuts* ** 9:04SteelWolf Narnia? ** 9:04Heozaki Conf: Do I care? No ** 9:04JRO123 *sits in sidecar* stephanie, ive been thinking ** do we even like know anything about each other ** 9:05Dark Knight Rebirth Thinking is bad for someone with your mind Harold ** 9:05Heozaki *backs up and grabs Leonard* LET'S GO! ** 9:05SteelWolf *sees van* Is that.. ** 9:05Dark Knight Rebirth We just have to win ** 9:05JRO123 I feel like we havent talked at all tbh ** 9:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGood yup you're into lets plays ** 9:05SteelWolf(Van is full of wizards heading to The Grand Wand opening) ** 9:05JRO123 true ** 9:05SteelWolf :O ** 9:05JRO123 but i mean beyond that ** 9:05HeozakiLMAOOOO ** 9:05SteelWolf TAMMY ** 9:05JRO123 like the contents of the soul baby girl B) ** 9:05Dark Knight Rebirthtfw Rj is on point today ** Dark approves of this ** 9:06Heozaki Conf: ....*eye twitches* ** 9:06ToasterSnifferBreadisGood can we talk about this later my calves are dying rn ** 9:06JRO123 o ok ** 9:06Dark Knight Rebirth shush Harold ** 9:06Heozaki *sighs* Is there another spot? ** 9:06JRO123 *sits in taxi* ** 9:06SteelWolf *jumps out Troys car onto van as 8 year olds in wizard capes scream in fear* ** im coming ** 9:07ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *shits his pants* Daddy can we stop? ** 9:07Dark Knight Rebirthlmao ** 9:07Heozaki *stops car* ....Decisions, decisions... ** 9:07JRO123 *drives past troy* hi! :D ** lol what a moroon ** 9:07SteelWolf *gets in and drives van* ** 9:08Heozaki Conf: Do I gain Leonard's full trust or show dominance with this challenge? ** 9:08Dark Knight Rebirth *gets hit by Lindsay's car* ** 9:08JRO123holy shit leonard just stole a van ** 9:08Dark Knight Rebirth^ ** Are we there yet? ** 9:08DegrassiFTW27deep down he really is a black man ** 9:08ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodleonard is mvp today ** lmao ** 9:08Dark Knight Rebirthall he needs is rap music grass ** 9:08Heozaki *sigh* *drives next to Leonard and jumps onto top of van* ** 9:08SteelWolf IM NOT MISSING THE GRAND WAND OPENING ITS BEEN MY DREAM EVER SINCE I WAS TWO ** AH! ** 9:09Dark Knight Rebirth"Local black man in wizard outfit steals van" ** 9:09JRO123 *witnesses Leonard's shenanagins* oh dang they going nuts ** 9:09SteelWolf *orders wizards to throw Tammys wigs at Troy* ** 9:09Heozaki IS THERE ANOTHER SPOT IN THE VAN?! ** 9:09SteelWolf idk ** 9:09Dark Knight Rebirth Maybe I should use an EMP ** 9:09Heozaki I WANT TO JOIN THE WIZARDRY! ** 9:10SteelWolf Really? ** 9:10ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *rams into the car troy used to drive* GET IN *jumps into the car* ** 9:10Dark Knight Rebirth *gets in* ** 9:10JRO123 *gets in* ** 9:10Heozaki Yes! ** 9:10JRO123 is this a stolen vehicle ** 9:10SteelWolf Gang should we accept him *whispers in huddle* ** Troy ** 9:10Dark Knight Rebirth WHO CARES ** 9:10SteelWolf Despite Chef Hatchet's hesitation ** 9:10Heozaki *van approaches branches* Yes? *looks at Leonard* ** 9:10JRO123 *ears bleed from yelling* ** 9:10ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *drives* ** 9:10SteelWolf You're in by an 11-1 vote ** *stops so he could get in* ** 9:11JRO123leonard isnt even heading to the airport lmao ** 9:11ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *hits hans moleman* shit i hope he had life insuarnce ** 9:11JRO123hes heading to a convention ** im sure hell be fine ** so as i was saying ** what are you into B) ** 9:11Heozaki *branches hit Troy as van stops* OUCH, OUCH, OUCH.....OUCH! ** 9:11JRO123 u like mudkips ** 9:11Heozaki *loopy* I'm in! ** 9:11SteelWolf *drives and turns on Taylor Swift as all the wizards sing along* ** Rocky XXVII has entered TDRPW Headquarters. ** 9:11SteelWolf *runs over Laurie* ** 9:12JRO123its a reward challenge rocky ** they have to get to the airport ** 9:12Dark Knight Rebirthi just realized ** 9:12Rocky XXVIIwait why ** 9:12JRO123you can just jump in ** 9:12ToasterSnifferBreadisGood sure *imagines a workout related to mud an kipping* ** 9:12Dark Knight Rebirthlaurie is back at start too lmao ** 9:12JRO123cuz they are heading to hawaii ** 9:12Rocky XXVIIcan't we just vote out Lindsay now ** 9:12SteelWolf We have 20 minutes before it starts. The Grand Wand is the most powerful wand ever made. Even Anne Frank couldnt top it ** 9:12Dark Knight RebirthLMAO ** 9:12JRO123boi ** lmao ** 9:12DegrassiFTW27i thought that said the grand wizard ** I was like "wait, wtf" ** 9:13ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *hits ano0ther citzan* fuck ** 9:13Dark Knight Rebirth Uh Steph ** 9:13ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodi'm dying at anne frank ** 9:13Dark Knight Rebirth*police sirens* ** 9:13Rocky XXVII Magically appears with the rest of her teammates* Sup my POCs ** 9:13Heozaki Then step on the pedal! ** 9:13JRO123 *taxi pulls up to laurie who was already on her way* omg hey girl! ** its merge ** 9:13SteelWolf AH ITS THE WITCHES ** 9:13ToasterSnifferBreadisGood the Po-PO ** 9:13SteelWolf i cant ** 9:13JRO123 u wanna ride? ** 9:13SteelWolf Maybe I can make us fly ** 9:13Rocky XXVII Oh no! not the racist police! ** 9:13Dark Knight Rebirth We gotta lose the police ** 9:14Heozaki Sure!.... *puts on seatbelt* ** 9:14Rocky XXVII BLACK LIVES MATTER! *throws shit at cop car* ** 9:14SteelWolf EVERYONE HOLD ON ** 9:14JRO123lmao its merge rocky ** 9:14ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sideswipes police car* ** fuck the pole-lice ** 9:15JRO123 *frightened* ** 9:15SteelWolf *drives off broken train track as van spirals in air* ** Look! We're flying ** 9:15Rocky XXVIIyou already said that JRO ** 9:15Dark Knight Rebirth She's a keeper Harold ** 9:15ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodthis show is going to get its ass sued lol ** 9:15Dark Knight Rebirth^ ** 9:15JRO123 *cowers* ** 9:15ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodkilling people ** 9:15JRO123 i want me madre ** 9:15SteelWolf(Van lands upside down in ocean) ** 9:15Heozaki AHHHHH! ** 9:16ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodevading police ** 9:16SteelWolf Are we there yet ** 9:16Dark Knight Rebirthstealing vehicles ** 9:16Heozaki Leonard, there are kids in here! ** 9:16JRO123 *sitting relaxed in taxi as chaos ensues*' ** 9:16SteelWolf Not anymore ** 9:16ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *police rams her car into a buliding* ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ** 9:16Dark Knight Rebirth >.> ** 9:16Heozaki *takes off seatbelt* Wait, what? ** 9:16SteelWolf *points to trail of dead bodies* ** 9:16JRO123LMAO ** 9:16Heozaki .... ** 9:16ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodlmao ** 9:16Heozaki I'm getting the f**k outta here ** 9:16Dark Knight Rebirth*helicopters surrounds campers* ** 9:16SteelWolf They're true wizards now for their sacrifice. Now a moment of silence.. ** 9:17DegrassiFTW27Fun Fact: those kids will serve as a backdoor pilot for the next TDWD ** 9:17Dark Knight RebirthRj ** 9:17HeozakiLMAO ** 9:17Dark Knight Rebirthis Leonard in a cult ** 9:17JRO123lmao ** 9:17ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *police beats up her but leave harold and max fine* ** 9:17Rocky XXVII *Hitch hikes a car and has the person drive her to the airport* ** 9:17ToasterSnifferBreadisGood BLM ** 9:17Dark Knight Rebirth RUN HAROLD RUN ** 9:17Heozaki *escapes van* ** 9:17JRO123 STEPHANIIIIEEEE ** 9:17SteelWolf *gets out and swims to shore* ** 9:17Heozaki I'm out of here ** 9:17JRO123 dont worry mlady i got this B) ** 9:17Dark Knight Rebirth or we can vouch for her >.> ** 9:17JRO123 *shoves cop* ** 9:17ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ** 9:18JRO123 *is tazed* ** 9:18Dark Knight Rebirth*police beats Harold with batons* ** 9:18Heozaki *looks around for someone*....Where's the airport? ** 9:18SteelWolf *goes in a hut and sees fat naked Samoan men with leaves on their waist* greetings ** 9:18ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *kicks police in te dick& ** 9:18JRO123 *taxi arrives at airport* :D yay ** 9:18DegrassiFTW27 Alright, now let's sprinkle some crack on her so it doesn't look off ** 9:18Dark Knight Rebirth *spots a motorbike* ASTA LA VISTA *drives off to airport* ** 9:18ToasterSnifferBreadisGood WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ** 9:18Dark Knight RebirthLMAO GRASS ** 9:18Rocky XXVII *Gets out knife and puts it up to the driver's throat* DRIVE FASTER YOU FUCKER ** 9:18Heozaki *jacking off to Nintendo chars* Over there ** 9:19ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *kicks scott ass* ** 9:19DegrassiFTW27 *waiting at the planes, looking at his watch* ** 9:19Dark Knight Rebirth *arrives to the airport* ** 9:19JRO123 *gets to chris bcuz her taxi ride was smooth* ** 9:19Heozaki ....okay ** 9:19JRO123 hi im here ** 9:19SteelWolf *marches in the middle of the street with a Samoan tribe as they do a chant* ** 9:19Rocky XXVII *Driving Laurie) Okay okay, relax, i'm just a lonely guy trying to take care of 9 kids ** 9:19Dark Knight Rebirth You're Lindsay ** 9:19SteelWolf *yells* WIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS ** 9:20JRO123 i dont get it ** 9:20DegrassiFTW27 Lindsay, you've made it! Congrats! Now we just gotta wait on the other competitors i suppose so we can fly off ** 9:20Dark Knight Rebirth >.> ** 9:20JRO123 o ** 9:20ToasterSnifferBreadisGood where did everyone go *rolls eyes* whatever *walks to airport ** 9:20Rocky XXVII 9 kids? What are you Mexican? ** 9:20JRO123 what are those guys up to anyways? ** 9:20Rocky XXVII 1/15th ** 9:20Dark Knight Rebirth *Conf* blonde bimbo mother fu- ** 9:20JRO123lel brb ** 9:20SteelWolf :O *sees Grand Wand stadium* ** *bounces off someones stomach and flings way inside* ** hi ** 9:20Rocky XXVII *arrives at airport and gets out of car* Have a good day! ** 9:20Heozaki *Walking to stadium* ** Nice ** 9:21SteelWolf *goes backstage and whistles* ** 9:21ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hey troy ** 9:21SteelWolf *tip toes* ** 9:21Heozaki Hey Steph ** 9:21ToasterSnifferBreadisGood come here ** 9:21Heozaki Sure? ** 9:21Dark Knight Rebirthjro went brb knowing harold could be the last to arrive when he comes back ** 9:21Rocky XXVII Hey what's with the camera? Are you on that show Bare Bones? If so tell Chris that he owes me money for my hospital bills still after what happened in season 1! *Drives off* ** 9:21SteelWolf *sees wand* Its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... ** 9:21ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i know u need votes and I can provide them for the right leverage ** 9:22Heozaki What's the catch? ** 9:22ToasterSnifferBreadisGood simple i choose who goes ** 9:22SteelWolf *steals wand and runs* ** 9:22Heozaki *laughs* Good joke ** Lollll ** 9:22SteelWolf(A mob of angry wizards chase Leonard$") ** 9:22DegrassiFTW27troy got a twin? ** 9:22ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hmmm you might want to re consider ** 9:22Dark Knight Rebirth Now everyone else starts to arrive ** 9:23SteelWolf AHHH! ** 9:23DegrassiFTW27damnnnn, a mob in TDBB again :o ** 9:23SteelWolf max help ** 9:23Heozaki *looks into Stephanie's eyes* I make the rules here ** You're a rookie ** I've been doing this for years ** 9:23DegrassiFTW27troy trying to get some brown sugar ** nvm ** 9:23SteelWolf *runs past Troy and Steph* LOOK OUT ** 9:24ToasterSnifferBreadisGood look here i don't know who you think you are but i make the rules i don't follow them ** 9:24Heozaki *looks at mob and freezes* FLASHBACKS.... ** 9:24Dark Knight Rebirth*mob attacks Steph and Troy* ** 9:24SteelWolf *sees airport* Maybe I can fly to India. ** 9:24Dark Knight Rebirthlmao troy remembers the book of the dead ** 9:24ToasterSnifferBreadisGood besid- *gets attacked by mob* ** 9:24SteelWolf *runs in airport and hides behind Chris* help me ** 9:24Heozaki *gets beat up* ** ENOUGH ** *slaps wizards* ** *kicks a few wizards* ** 9:25ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *small midget jumps on her head and she throws him on troy* get off leach! ** 9:25SteelWolf(Wizards begin attacking Chris) ** 9:25Dark Knight Rebirth *sneaks to the airport to avoid everyone* ** 9:25Heozaki *punches midget* ** I'll think about it...Only if we get out one person I don't like first ** 9:26Rocky XXVII hey Leonard need help? ** I know how to get the mob to run off! ** *Flashes her hairy muff to the wizard mob* ** 9:26SteelWolf You have a spell? ** Oh ** 9:26ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hmmm i don't know we can talk when there isn't fucking midgets jumping on us *midget jumps on her face* ** 9:27Heozaki *punches more of the midgets* ** Look, I'm just saying ** I've been in 3 finales, you need me in your group ** 9:27SteelWolf *punches Stephanie* ** 9:28Rocky XXVII RACISM! *Stabs Hazel in the throat* ** 9:28SteelWolf *books ticket to Hawaii* ** 9:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *throws hazel* Yeah but it seems to me nobody actually likes you troy whitch granted if we had a jury finale it would be easy to beat you but- *kicks midget* HIYAH ** 9:29Heozaki This isn't news to me, I've won as an unlikable person ** 9:29DegrassiFTW27 Christ, i know i didn't give directions to the airport but still, can't take these kids anywhere ** 9:29Dark Knight Rebirth ^ ** 9:29Heozaki So think about my offer *punches last midget and makes it to the airport* ** 9:30ToasterSnifferBreadisGood I will >.> *kicks midget and throws him at the cameraperson* ** 9:30SteelWolf(Wizards, Samoan Men, and Cops walk in airport) ** 9:30ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodhow tf is it troy offer if steph the one who made it ** 9:31HeozakiTroy has his own terms lol ** 9:33JRO123bacl ** 9:33Dark Knight RebirthSecurity : GET THAT MAN ** 9:33ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i'm a illegal imgrintas from guana ** 9:33SteelWolf Troy) ** 9:34ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodjro u refreshed ** 9:34Heozaki *Runs into plane entrance area* ** 9:34JRO123what are they doing now ** 9:34ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodwhat abuut transciprt ** 9:34DegrassiFTW27 BOARD THE PLAN! STAT! ** 9:34SteelWolf How can you do that to Alejandro ** 9:34JRO123no i didnt refresh ** 9:34Dark Knight Rebirthe(max) *boards* ** 9:34Heozaki *enters the plane* ** 9:34Dark Knight Rebirth ** 9:34SteelWolf Wizards dont abuse inoccemtd ** 9:34JRO123 *boards* ** 9:34ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodit said u left and came back ** 9:34SteelWolf *goes in plane* ** 9:34DegrassiFTW27 Lindsay, first class is yours, hurry! ** 9:34Rocky XXVII *Boards* ** JRO123 AAAAH WHAT ** 9:35DegrassiFTW27 The BB cast fly off leaving the angry city behind them ** 9:35JRO123 youre stressing me out atm ;-; *** JRO123 we just commited 3 counts of grand theft auto plus like 20 dead kids *** chris this isnt looking good my dude *** 9:36ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodu forogt *** anout the midget beating *** 9:36JRO123 AND MIDGET BEATING >.> *** 9:36Dark Knight Rebirth Get used to it Harold *** 9:36DegrassiFTW27 I've already been on the run before, they can't put a guy in prison twice right? *** 9:36JRO123 *gulp* *** 9:36Dark Knight Rebirth When I rule the world it's gonna be like that everyday *** 9:36JRO123 I think they definetly can *** 9:36ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *rapes a tree like he did in tdas* **** JRO123 I just took a cab **** 9:37SteelWolf This was a fun day **** 9:37JRO123 man i cant go back to prison now **** im a good boy ;-; **** 9:37Dark Knight Rebirth *licks his lips waiting for Harold* **** DegrassiFTW27 Don't worry about it Harold! Now viewers, thank you for joining us but we'll be signing off, next time you see us will be in Hawaii! End **** lmaoooo **** JRO123what an adventure **** 9:38Dark Knight Rebirthindeed